films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
T.U.F.F. Puppy
| creator = Butch Hartman | writer = | director = | voices = | theme_music_composer = | composer = Guy Moon | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 54 | list_episodes = List of T.U.F.F. Puppy episodes | executive_producer = Butch Hartman | producer = | runtime = 22 minutes | company = | channel = Nickelodeon Nicktoons | first_aired = | last_aired = | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) (Season 1) 1080i (HDTV) (Season 2) | website = | related = Fairly OddParents Danny Phantom Bunsen Is a Beast}} T.U.F.F. Puppy is an American animated television series created by Butch Hartman for Nickelodeon. It premiered on October 2, 2010, on Nickelodeon. T.U.F.F. Puppy is Butch Hartman's third animated series for Nickelodeon, after Fairly OddParents (2001–2017) and Danny Phantom (2004–2007). The series ended on July 26, 2014. In early 2011, the series was renewed for a second season which premiered on June 3, 2012. The first season consist of 27 episodes each, and the second season consisted of 27 episodes, for a total of 54 episodes. Plot The series' main character is a dim-witted but determined dog named Dudley Puppy who works as a spy for an organization called T.U.F.F. (short for Turbo Undercover Fighting Force). His partner is a cat named Kitty Katswell. Other helpers are The Chief and Keswick. The series takes place in a fictional city called Petropolis (distinct from the Brazilian city of Petrópolis, which is the Greek name for St. Petersburg), which is populated by anthropomorphic animals. As a member of T.U.F.F., Dudley Puppy helps Kitty Katswell protect Petropolis from various villains like Verminious Snaptrap, the Chameleon, and Birdbrain. Main characters T.U.F.F. The Turbo Undercover Fighting Force (T.U.F.F.) is an organization that protects Petropolis from crime. * Dudley Puppy (voiced by Jerry Trainor) – He is the heart and soul of T.U.F.F. even though he's depicted as an idiotic, airheaded, hyperactive and loud white and black, mixed-breed dog who usually wears nothing more than a black T-shirt. Despite his lack of common sense he has been proven to be exceedingly clever (i.e. tricking the Chameleon into morphing into a mouse so that Agent Jumbo would jump on him out of fear). Dudley was first discovered by T.U.F.F. when he followed his recently acquired chew toy into D.O.O.M.'s headquarters where he unknowingly defeated Francisco, Bad Dog, and Leather Teddy at the time when Kitty Katswell was pursuing Verminious Snaptrap. Keswick's DNA analysis shows that Dudley is the "perfect mix of every breed of dog known to man". Since each breed of dog has a special trait (like a beagle's appearance, a Bloodhound's sensitive nose, a Greyhound's speed, German Shepherd's brave heart, the fighting abilities of a Chinese Fighting Dog (Shar-Pei) the buff chest and arms of an Alaskan Malamute, the French-speaking of a French Poodle, the leaping abilities of a Springer. etc.), Dudley's overall natural skills makes him a formidable agent and he is made Kitty Katswell's partner. Dudley also has bad habits of being gluttonous and immature. Despite this eccentric personality, his bravery and advanced natural physical skills are an asset to T.U.F.F. in times of need and he can be pretty sensible when needed. He usually comes up with clever plans to stop his enemies, and he becomes more and more noble as time goes by. His catchphrase is "Hi gee gee", and he often says it whenever he's ready to jet out of the area. A running gag consists of the fact he reads poorly and cannot spell or write. However, there have been many times that Dudley has demonstrated that he has these abilities. In the episode "Snap Dad", it's revealed that Dudley's mother is still dating; the whereabouts of Dudley's father have not been revealed. * Kitty Katswell (voiced by Grey DeLisle) – A female cat who is one of T.U.F.F.'s best agents. She is also Dudley's partner and best friend. Skilled in various fighting styles and use of firearms, is short tempered, and easily startled, Kitty Katswell is a force to be reckoned with. A few episodes mention that her birthdays as a child have been horrendous, she spent eight years in Secret Agent College, and has a twin sister named Katty who is in jail. Being a cat, she naturally fought with Dudley (who is a dog) when he first joined the agency (usually in an immature manner). However, as episodes progress, she becomes more affectionate to Dudley as he presents his courage, skill, nobility, and respect for her and T.U.F.F. more often. Later they stop fighting and become heartfelt friends. She wears a black spy suit over her white turtle neck, white boots, a white hairband, and white gloves (unless she is wearing a disguise). She rarely gives into her animal instincts like chasing mice and birds, clawing things, or leaving dead mice on doorsteps. * The Chief (voiced by Daran Norris) – A tough and strict but good-natured flea who runs T.U.F.F. headquarters. Subsequently, he's Dudley's employer and (although he's usually getting angry at Dudley and yelling at him) he seems to be somewhat proud of him as an agent. In "Internal Affairs", it's revealed that his real name is Herbert Dumbrowski and he used to be T.U.F.F.'s top field agent until he retired and became (or was most-likely awarded) the chief of T.U.F.F. The episode also revealed that he has a bionic foot, has short term memory loss, and uses a toupée (all due to his aging). * Keswick (voiced by Jeff Bennett) – The primary inventor and scientist of T.U.F.F. HQ, although whatever he invents is somewhat worthless due to the fact that it shoots acid, is too dangerous, or is just downright unpredictable. Many of his ray guns have weird results, to which he responds with frustration towards himself. Usually, when he speaks, he has a stutter. Dudley is somewhat close to him although Dudley finds him and his random abilities odd, making him curious about his species. Oddly enough, Keswick's species is simply "Keswick". Subsequently, it's shown that he has gills, webbed feet, looks like a labradoodle or a prairie dog, and has the ability to lay eggs. In "Pup Daddy", it's shown that he goes through animal phases. In "The Doomies", it's shown that he's not on good terms with his parents and in "Dog Dish", it's revealed that he has a brother-in-law named Stan. This confirms he has a sister. In "Love Bird", it is known that his mom didn't like him dating because relationships are a lot of work and that the girl will lose her girlish figure. In "Crusin' for a Brusin'", it is shown that he cannot sing well because of his stuttering. It is also revealed in "Thunder Dog" that he is exceedingly afraid of girls. In "True Spies", it is revealed that Keswick is an alien from Keswickia who is wanted by the Keswickian Police for cooking stinky fish at work, as his planet is very strict. * T.U.F.F. Troopers – The foot soldiers of T.U.F.F. who resemble older versions of Dudley. Episodes Main article: List of T.U.F.F. Puppy episodes Category:2010 television series debuts Category:2015 television series endings Category:Nicktoons Category:Television series Category:2010s television series Category:Long-running shows Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki